Rocks
by PrincessRedfern
Summary: Rock My World v.2. When it's over and you have no one left, you have nothing to lose. When you have nothing to lose, you do crazy things like say... throw rocks at an ex's car or windows... AH JUST A ONESHOT


Rock My World

**A/N: THIS IS AN EARLY VERSION OF MY BANNER BUNNY ENTRY 'ROCK MY WORLD'. IT'S NOT THE VERSION I DECIDED TO GO WITH, BUT I THOUGHT I'D UPLOAD IT ANYWAY. THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT. IT'S VERY SHORT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**DPOV**

_We need to talk._

_So talk._

_I don't know how to say this._

_Just say it._

_I can't be in a relationship anymore._

_Say it. You want to break up._

_It's not you..._

_It's not you it's me? Don't be such a cliché._

_I'm sorry... I just can't do this anymore. All we do is fight and I hate it._

_But that's what we do. We fight and then we make up and then we fight again. That's us._

_Maybe I don't want that to be us._

_I'm sorry... please don't do this. I love you._

_I love you too. So much. But I just can't do this. You're not the woman I fell in love with._

_I can be her again._

_I don't think you can._

_I can._

_You lost her the day we lost him._

_I'm trying here. You don't understand._

_He was mine too._

_It didn't change anything. We've always fought. You're just scared. You're using the fighting as an excuse._

_No. I'm not. We fought but not like this. I don't want to hate you. That's what will happen if we stay together. At least now we can still be friends._

_We can never be friends. Not after this._

_I'm sorry._

_Stop saying you're sorry. Blame me, tell me it's my fault, scream, anything... just don't be sorry._

_I really am._

_I don't care. Screw you. You don't care enough about me to stick it out._

_You didn't care enough about me to try and get better._

_You don't know. You don't understand._

_You weren't the only one who lost._

_It was my fault._

_It wasn't your fault._

_Don't give me that. We're not talking about this. Say it. Finish it off._

_It's over._

_Good. Go. I never want to see you again. I hate you!_

_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_

The words repeated through my mind and I didn't know how to stop them. My gaze was fixed on the TV, but I wasn't concentrating. All I could think was how could it end this way? All the love and work and pain, all for nothing.

Shattering glass broke me from my thoughts and I raced out of the house to see what was going on outside.

My now ex girlfriend Rose stood, throwing rocks through my bedroom window.

"You son of a..."

"Rose! What are you doing?" I demanded, running over to where she stood.

Huge rocks were littered around her feet. She reached for another one and threw it at the shattered glass, knocking more shards into the room.

"Rose, stop!" I grabbed her arm, stopping her from throwing another rock.

"Why?" she screamed, pulling her arm from my grasp and throwing the rock over my shoulder at my car, "Why should I stop? You obviously don't care about me."

"How do you figure?" I asked as she stormed over to the car, picking up the rock from the floor where it had landed after missing the car.

She began hitting my car repeatedly with the rock, using it to shatter the windscreen and dent the bumper, "After everything we've been through, you threw me away like trash. Like I was a broken car or a shattered window."

"Rose stop," I yelled.

"Nothing I do matters anymore. I'm all alone. I have no one!" she screamed.

"That's not true."

"Of course it's true. I lost everyone who means anything to me. My parents couldn't handle the cutting. They didn't understand how I could waste their precious blood... they didn't understand why I was so lost... why I wanted to die. Lissa left. She couldn't be around me. I helped her deal with her demons but she couldn't help me deal with my own. And now you've left. You can't deal with me either... can't grieve with me around. A constant reminder. That's all I am. A reminder. I'm nothing now. I shouldn't exist. Why do I still exist. I should have died. I'm nothing. Just flesh and bones and a diseased, crumbling mind. He made me who I am. Without him I'm nothing."

"That's not true. You're sick. It's understandable. You just need help."

"There is no help for me."

"You need to help yourself. You need to stop focussing on this tragedy. Yes, when we had the accident, we lost our baby and I'm sorry you had to deliver him, knowing he was dead. I can only imagine how horrible it was. But I'm grieving too. I lost and you didn't even try to talk to me, make me understand."

"How could you? It was so easy for you to forget, to go back to normal life. I remembered. Every day, I remembered."

"I never forgot. I was trying to be strong for you. You needed someone to lean on. I was trying to help. But I never forgot."

"Then why did you throw me away? Rose is broken. Can't fix Rose, better throw her out like trash," she continued to bash the car, tears pouring down her face.

"I didn't throw you away. I'm trying to save myself. You're drowning. I can't drown with you."

"Help me. I'll try harder. Please don't make me lose you too," she pleaded, turning to me and gripping the rock tightly.

"Will you go to counselling?" I asked hopefully.

Her tear streaked face grew terrified, "Please don't make me go."

"Why are you so scared?"

"What if there's something wrong with me? What if I can't be fixed?"

"You can."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

She broke down in tears, dropping the rocks and looking around at the damage she'd made, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"I know you are. I love you."

"I love you too."

She threw her arms around me and kissed me fiercely.

"You rock my world baby."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
